


Rise of Unicron

by RedStonePrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lots of OC characters, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStonePrime/pseuds/RedStonePrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots, with the help of Sam Witwicky and the military, try to stop an unknown threat from destroying their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Search

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes and things, I'm autistic... writing doesn't come too naturally... hopefully it's all understandable. Thanks for reading anyways and bearing with me.
> 
> xDomino009x is my beta reader, and keeps the errors out (hopefully) and keeps the plot rolling

It was a fine morning at New York. Sam was resting in his mansion with his girlfriend Mikela. Bumblebee was stood guard outside, keeping an eye on what was happening around them. The Autobot was doing a good job, but failed to see the strange man who had managed to sneak around him and shattered the glass of a window with hardly any noise. “What was that?” Sam asked himself. He looked out the window and saw Bumblebee looking quite relaxed. “Bee, what happened?” Sam asked. Bumblebee gave him a confused look and then started as he looked around the side of the mansion and saw a foot follow the rest of the intruder into the house. “Someone climbed through the window Sam. I don’t know why!” Bumblebee replied. As Bee went to investigate the scene Sam ran as fast as he could to his room. When he got there he found that Mikela was missing.

“No, no, no, no, no, noooo!” Sam cried, “Where is she?”

He realised he needed his guardian’s help. “Bee!” Sam yelled. Bee showed up on the ground below a few moments later. “Did you get him Sam?” Sam shook his head. “He took Mikela Bee...” Bee made te sad noises he’d used before his voice box was fixed and looked around. His exclamation made Sam jump. “Look! There he does in the Mercedes!” Sam looked in the direction his guardian was facing and watched the Mercedes Benz SLK convertible speed away from his mansion.

“Then we need to find them, hurry!” Sam yelled. Bumblebee transformed to his Chevrolet Camaro form and drove off, Sam in the front seat. After two hours of tracking the car as secretly as they could, they saw the same convertible pull into the drive of a mansion that Sam realized looked bigger and older than his.

“Bee, keep an eye out for deceptions” told Sam.

Bumblebee nodded in reply. Sam went into the mansion, ran upstairs and went into the biggest room. When he opened the door, he saw the same man, with his hood down, threatening Mikela with a gun. “So, Mikela, is it?” Sam heard the man say. “Are you a friend of Mister Sam Witwickey?”

Mikela gave the man an angry look but said nothing. “LET HER GO!” Sam yelled, rushing into the room to save his girlfriend.

The man turned to look at him, still holding the gun. “Sam, what a lovely reunion! But, I’m afraid it won’t last long,” said the man, who Sam realized was a former nest member called Daniel Johnson. Daniel forced them to go downstairs with the gun. When they reached the ground floor Sam heard a loud crash and saw Bee smash through the wall. Sam ran to the new hole and saw Bumblebee having a fight with a transformer about the same size as him. Sam took a closer look at the enemy robot and recognised the purple and black paint scheme at once. It was the convertible he saw earlier. There was writing along one of his doors, spelling ‘CONVERTO’.

“I see your _car_ has been well trained” Daniel said, laughing.

“How do you know? Do you work with the Decepticons like Dylan did?” Sam asked angrily.

“No, I never worked with the Decepticons, I work with the Neutricons.” Daniel replied. “I’ve got to be on my way” he added, dragging Mikela behind him. When he got to the battle scene, Converto transformed to his convertible mode. They left before the fighting could continue, leaving Sam and Bee in the dust. Sam ran to Bumblebee and told him to transform and chase Converto. Bumblebee did as he was told, transformed to his Chevrolet Camaro form and gave chase.


	2. Chapter 2: Autobot HQ.

Night time fell as the chase continued. Bumblebee was dodging incoming traffic and Converto was destroying anything that got in his way. Inside Converto, Daniel had Mikela in the back, telling her to be quiet when she was crying. Mikela ignored him. When Daniel got really annoyed, he punched Mikela so hard that she fell unconscious. However, Daniel was not looking when Bumblebee transformed behind Converto and jumped over, forcing Converto to skid into the railing. “You’ll pay for that, Autobot!” Converto yelled, but Bumblebee already had his weapons ready, forcing Converto to speed off, Daniel still in the front seat. Sam decided to forget about Mikela for now and concentrated on thinking about how they could stop the Neutricons. “We need to go back to base, Sam” Bee told him “Teletraan 1 may give us all the information we require”.“Who’s Teletraan 1? Sam asked. “Teletraan 1 is the most advanced computer on Cybertron; we built links to it here, on earth”. They both went back to base and rolled into the main room. Bumblebee transformed to his robot mode showed Sam around. Sam saw his friends Ratchet, Optimus, Mirage, Sideswipe and even some he’d never met. When Sam got to the science lab, he saw another robot babbling about stuff Sam never knew about.   
“Hello” Sam said.   
“Whoa,” the robot cried, “be careful next time”.   
“Who are you?” Sam asked.   
“I’m Perceptor, Autobot scientist, and you must be Sam, is that right?” he asked.   
“Yes” Sam replied. “And this is-” Sam started.   
“Yes, yes, I know who bumblebee is” Perceptor added.   
“I better be off,” Sam told him. He went off and found himself in front of a door with a sign that read ‘NO ENTRY’ in big, black letters.   
“Perceptor?” Sam asked   
“Yes?” Perceptor replied.  
“What’s through this door?” Sam asked, out of curiosity.   
“That is where we test new weapons. You are only allowed in there if there is a Decepticon attack.” Perceptor replied.   
“Can I have a quick look?” Sam asked.   
“Okay. As long as you don’t touch anything.” Perceptor replied. Sam opened the door and looked inside. When he did, he saw a massive laser weapon. Sam was fascinated by what he saw. Suddenly, Sam heard some talking outside. He pressed his ear to the wall and listened in.   
“Oh, it’s you, Alpha Prime” Sam heard a familiar voice say.   
“Yes, Optimus it is,” Said another voice, which Sam thought must have been Alpha Prime. Sam had never seen Alpha Prime before, but he knew him from the stories Jetfire told him. Suddenly, transformers Sam recognised as Neutricons swarmed the area and Alpha Prime told Optimus that he had no choice and stabbed optimus in the back. Sam ran outside as fast as he could. “PERCEPTOR!” Sam yelled as loud as he could so that Perceptor could hear him over all the fighting.  
“Can you check security footage?” Sam asked. “Sure can.” Perceptor replied.   
Perceptor looked down on his computer and saw the Autobots and neutricons fighting each other. “No, nonononono”, Sam yelled. “What’s wrong?” perceptor asked, curiously. “I know that guy, its converto!” Sam warned him. “then we’d better warn the others!” perceptor replied, but they arrived too late, the neutricons were already gaining the upper hand and Sam saw many more neutricons in the scene and optimuses dead body laying down on the ground. “Driller prime, attack the Autobots, know!” a strange robot yelled which Sam thought must have been alpha prime. “I will never work for you any more, you TRAITOR!” driller prime yelled and he transformed into his robot mode and shot alpha prime in his spark chamber. All the other neutricons retreated after perceptor called in an airstrike from the arielbots


	3. Chapter 3: the aftermath of the attack!

After the attack finished, the Autobots checked for survivors. Sam however was looking for signs as to who was behind the attack. Sam found his answer at once when looking at the leftmost wall of the grand hall and saw in big black letters the word MAKESHIFT. Sam wondered who makeshift was and went to ask the other Autobots, but they said they didn’t know makeshift either. Then, at that moment, a loud noise made everyone panic and Sam recognized the sound as that of a jet plane. However, the plane was of cybertronian model and was covered from front to back in large spikes. “Look out!” Sam yelled, as the jet attacked them. Then, without warning, the jet transformed into his huge robot mode and declared his name as makeshift. Sam realized that the name on the wall was that of a transformer and warned the other Autobots not to listen to him as he knew makeshift would attack them if they did. Makeshift then went up to Sam “NEVER, EVER TELL ANYONE WHAT TO DO WHEN I AM AROUND, FOOL!” makeshift yelled, angrily at Sam. Sam, after hearing this, soon realised that something was wrong. Just at that moment, makeshift was taken down from behind and fell down dead. The autobot that attacked him then went up to Sam and told him that his name was Arc, the Autobots technician and that the makeshift they had encountered was a fake and that there were others around. Sam then realised after hearing Arc’s message that what was going on was not a war, but an invasion. Sam was then on his way to the train station. When he arrived, a high speed passenger train came speeding up next to him and came to a stop. Sam then boarded the train and went to sit down. Unbeknownst to him, however, another train was secretly following him. Just as Sam was about to do some research about the neutricons on his computer, a loud, booming voice echoed around the carriages of the train. “ATTENTION, CITEZENS, THE NEUTRICONS ARE STILL AT LARGE. DO NOT ENTER THE CITY UNLESS TOLD TO DO SO. IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS, PLEASE TALK TO ONE OF OUR STAFF AT THE FAR END OF THE TRAIN PLEASE! Sam then ran to the front of the train to talk to the driver. As soon as he arrived, he instantly recognised the driver. It was former sector 7 agent Seymour Simmons. Simmons then told Sam to go to the back of the train but Sam refused, telling Simmons that he could help his research. Simmons then agreed to help knowing that the neutricons were up to something. During their research, Sam discovered something he never saw before. “Look there, at that picture!” Sam told agent Simmons. “What is it?” Simmons asked. “I know that man, he’s the head of the human operations here on earth. His name is Daniel Johnson” Sam replied. Simmons tried to say something back but he barely had time. The train behind them was already transforming into a large robot with multiple weapons. “I am Railbomb, Neutricon transport.” The robot declared. Railbomb then started attacking the train, killing a few people as he started hunting for Sam. Sam was then forced to get people out of the train, he and Simmons got out last. Their train then transformed into an identical robot and declared his name as Railroads. Railbomb then went to attack railroads but railroads managed to hit Railbomb with his Cybertanium blade launcher. The blade then went through the middle of Railbomb’s head and split it in half. His headless body then fell dead to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: escape from new kaon!

After Railroads battle, the team were soon captured by Neutricon security forces. On the way there, Sam was talking to one of the victims who told Sam that he was called Collin and that the Neutricons were after him as well. When they arrived at the prison, they were forced to Speak to the head of the prison. The prison guard then declared his name as Unicron and told them that he was the leader of the Neutricons. They were then sent into different prison cells and the Neutricons let Sam and Bumblebee stay together as part of their plan. On their way there, they passed Collins cell and saw his burned corpse. Sam was enraged by this and placed a bomb pack on the guard of the cell. The guard then exploded and Bumblebee started attacking all the guards until they heard a voice which made booth of the stop. “What do you think you’re doing here?” asked one voice. “That is none of your concern!” yelled another. Sam recognised the voice as that of Railroads and ran up to save him, but was too late. As soon as he arrived, Railroads was already executed. “You’re next, human!” the executer yelled. But before he could kill Sam, ark hit he executor with one of his electrified whips and another transformer attacked him as well. The mysterious autobot then drew to swords from his back and started slashing at the executor, who arc recognised as Nitrocharge. Nitrocharge then transformed into his Subaru Impreza WRC vehicle mode and escaped the battle. Arc and the autobot, who arc called Fastride, gave chase around the prison.But Nitrocharge was too fast for arc and Fastride to keep up, so they both went back to the prison. Unknown to them, Nitrocharge was following them back to the prison. When they arrived, they saw a squadron of makeshift clones coming towards them, but Fastride dealt with them in no time. Sam and Bumblebee both managed to escape but were caught by guards who tried to shoot them. However, an unknown entity shot down both guards at once. “What just happened” Sam asked, confused. “I have no idea!” replied Bumblebee, who seemed as confused as Sam was. “Let’s just get out of here!” said Sam, feeling worried. “Alright” Bumblebee responded, “Autobots, retreat!” with the battle lost, the Autobots went back to base, unaware that they were being followed. Sam then received a text message from someone named “Jonathan Williams” that told Sam to meet him at his house.


	5. Chapter 5: government operations.

Sam arrived at Jonathan’s house and went to sit down, but Jonathan told him not to as they needed to speak outside. “Mr Witwicky, my name is Jonathan Williams. I am a member of a special operations team known as Cemetery Wind.” Jonathan told Sam. “Why am I here? Did I do anything wrong?” Sam asked, curiously. “A lot of things. I can’t tell you though, as it’s classified above top secret.” Sam then got into the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento that was parked outside and drove the car away but he was helpless as the car transformed itself into large robot! “whoooooaaaaaa!” Sam yelled in fear.” The robot then presented itself as the bounty hunter, Lockdown and told Sam that he shot down both the guards holding him just so that he could capture him himself. Sam, realizing the truth, tried to escape but he couldn’t as two guards pushed him back onto the ground. “You always thought you were safe from humanity! I merely wanted you here to ask you the location of something!” Jonathan said, as he started attacking Sam. “I will never tell you anything!” Sam cried, furiously. “Will you not?” asked an unknown voice. Then, without warning, bumblebee shot down both the guards holding Sam down, giving Sam time to escape. He then tried to shoot Jonathan, but was out of luck and got shot by Jonathan himself instead. Sam then arrived at the government base, hoping to find answers. The guards the asked Sam for his authorisation. Sam didn’t have any on him so the guards went to attack him until an unknown voice told them to stand down. Then, the door opened and a young man walked out. “Mr Witwicky, what a pleasure to meet you!” said the man. “Thanks, and who are you?” Sam asked. “Oh, my name is Jack Thompson, head of the government!” Jack replied as he led Sam inside. He then saw bumblebee and other Cybertronians being held in holding cells, but Jack told him not to worry. They then headed into a room that Sam realized must be Jack’s office. Jack then showed him a video of the Autobots being hunted down by lockdown. They were near the end of the clip when they were cut off by an alert form security. “This is agent Johnathan Williams, we are under attack. Prisoner has escaped from cell 34D. We need backup in here, now!” the security officer yelled, as though he was in a battle. Sam then got up to turn on the lights, ignoring Jacks warning and then saw all the Cemetery wind Weapons and realized the truth. Jack tried to convince Sam that he had no choice, but Sam didn’t believe him and so Jack had no choice but to kill Sam. Jack grabbed one of the guns from the wall and was about to shot Sam but was too late as bumblebee shot Jack in the back. The gunshot had no effect on Jack, however, as he was still able to attack Sam. The two managed to escape from the facility and saw an unknown rally car drive up and shoot two guards at once. "HURRY UP! GET IN THE CAR, NOW!" the driver yelled. Sam and Mikela did as they were told and Bumblebee transformed into his Chevrolet Camaro mode. Over twenty government cars followed them, one of which looked older than the rest. "MOVE, GO, NOW!" Sam yelled to the driver. Sam looked back and saw the government cars following them, with the oldest (which Sam presumed to be Jack Thompson's car) at the back. They drove through city, avoiding pedestrians on the roads and disobeying road laws in an attempt to evade the government. the oldest government car (a 1992 Chevrolet Suburban) had started to change into a heavily weaponized mode. "OH NOO!" Sam yelled. "It's Oilslick, Autobots, retreat!" Bumblebee cried. "who's Oilslick?" Sam asked, confused. "one of the most feared and powerful decepticons, he is known for his powerful weaponry." Bumblebee replied. As Oilslick passed them, Sam got a glimpse of the driver, who, to his surprise, was not Jack Thompson. Sam could not make out the face, however, as the windows were very darkly tinted The chase carried on as the SUVs' followed the Autobots down the streets of New York. "Look Out!" Sam yelled to the driver as they nearly crashed head on with oncoming traffic. one of the agents tried to shoot Sam but lost control of his car. Sam watched as the SUV crashed into a nearby wall. The Autobots then returned safely back at base. "good driving." Sam told the driver. The driver then turned to face Sam. "Names Shane Dyson. You must be Sam right?" Shane asked. "Yeah!" Sam replied. "Why did try and attack us?" He asked. "Because we are working with the Autobots!" Shane replied. "So, every human is allied with the Autobots. why betray them now?" Lennox asked. "You forget about Mr Gould, don't you Lennox. don't you get it? The battle of Chicago probably caused all of this. After the battle, the government probably called in a "cleanup" operation and started hunting down any and all transformers" Sam replied. "I think I know someone who can help." Shane said. "Who?" Asked Sam, curiously. "Cade Yeager, one of my closest friends. his daughter, Tessa Yeager, Is my girlfriend." Shane replied. "Good. Let's hope they don't try and attack us as well." Sam replied. The group then arrived at cades house, where they were greeted by a man older than them and wearing a white lab coat. "Sam, this is Joshua Joyce. He's head of the tech company KSI." Shane told Sam. Joyce let them inside, where a man and a 20 old girl ,who Sam presumed were Cade and Tessa, were working on something that looked to Sam like cybertronian technology. Sam sat down next to them. Sam told them "The government are hunting us down. they want the Autobots for something but I'm not sure what." "Why would they do that?" asked Tessa. "We believe the battle of Chicago is what..." Said Sam, who had no time to finish his sentence as Joyce called to them "Come with me, I'll explain everything. The group did as they were told and got in their cars. They approached a large glass building which looked to Sam like some sort of laboratory. Silver letters spelling out "KSI" were visible just above the doorway in which they entered.


	6. Chapter 6: KSI

As they got inside, Sam looked in awe at what looked like manmade transformers. At the centre of the room was a large, silver robot that heavily resembled Megatron, but Sam thought that was just a coincidence and carried on looking around. In the next room, a large black robot, looking not unlike Ironhide but with parts that hinted at a sports car alt mode, was being tested. Sam went to look around as he saw the scientist's melting down the remains of decepticons. "Open this door right now!" a terrifying voice yelled. "It's Jack! Joshua, Get out of here, now!" Sam yelled, but was too late, as jack threw Joyce to the ground. Joshua Williams then went to the weapons creation room and took some kind of large gun from the table. he pointed it at the floor and fired a warning shot. A splash of acid melted through the floor, and Joshua Williams had to steady himself to avoid falling in. "You know what happens when you work for the wrong team, Joyce." Jack said, mockingly. Suddenly, the large robot in the middle of the room became active. "RRUUUNNN!" Joyce yelled as the others ran for safety. The group got outside as the robot transformed into a Frieghtliner Argosy Coe truck. "What is that thing?" asked Sam, terrified. "Galvatron, and he's after us. " Joyce replied. "Why?" Sam asked. "I don't know" Replied Joyce. Suddenly, a large red truck with orange flames on it, looking to Sam like a Modified Optimus Prime, crashed into Galvatron and knocked him off course. Galvatron was unable to stop so was forced to transform as he fell over the side of the bridge. "Whoa!" Sam cried. "Greetings, Sam witwicky. I am Rodimus Prime. I thought optimus would be with you?" The Robot told them. "Optimus is dead!" Sam replied, with notable sadness in his voice. "My apologies, Sam. I had no idea. If I did, I would have met you sooner." Rodimus replied. "Let's go back to base!" Sam told him. "Alright." Rodimus Replied. The Autobots and humans went back to their base, unaware that the whole thing was a distraction.


	7. Chapter 7: Nova Prime

As the team got back to base, alarms were sounding off around the area. "Danger: Dark Energon Detected in the control room!" came an automated message. "GET EVERY BODY OUT!" Lennox ordered his men. Lennox's men managed to clear the area but Lennox stayed behind to help fix the problem. "Get out of their!" Sam cried. Lennox ran as fast as he could but was unable to make it as crystals of dark energon came up around him, trapping him. Sam tries to get towards him but one of the nest guards held him back. "GO, Sam, GO!" Lennox ordered, with a look of fear on his face. Sam left to go home. When he arrived home, he saw a large, brown envelope with his address on it. written on it in large black writing were the words "Please give to Lennox immediately". Sam took the envelope with him as he returned back to base. "Sir, I need to see Lennox, I know he's in a bad state, but this is important" Sam told one of the guards. "Alright, go right up the stairs and....." the guard told him as his voice trailed off. "Thanks, but I already know where the medical centre is!" Sam replied. Sam then arrived at the medical centre and saw Lennox hooked up to some kind of medical device. "Sir, I needed to give you this!" Said Sam. "Thanks" Lennox replied weakly. Sam then went to leave but stopped as Lennox told him "And Sam, beware the Dark Nova!" Sam and Epps then left the base in Bumblebee. Suddenly, Lennox woke up and shot two of the guards with a pistol he found lying on a table. He then grabbed some dark energon from the science lab and crafted it into a sword. Sam and Epps were still cruising the streets in bumblebee when the radio suddenly came on. "there's been an attack at the New York military headquarters." Came a voice. "Oh no!" Sam cried softly in realization. "What is it?" Epps asked him. "Lennox is the Dark Nova!" Replied Sam. "You mean?" Epps asked "Lennox is Nova Prime?" "yes" Sam replied as Bumblebee drifted and headed back to the nest base.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully it wasn't a bumpy read...  
> Feedback is great and hopefully there will be more to come, which should fill in some gaps


End file.
